


Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough (I don't know why)

by lizardex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HAY COSAS QUE NO SON CANON, M/M, YA LO SE, angst & fluff, basada en damn you de lana del rey, es mi primer fic así de larga así que, me faltan miles de cosas para editarle todavia, pero bueno escucho críticas constructivas, pero la subo porque no quiero perderla, pero quería agregarlas igual, si hay algún dato erróneo avísenme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: La emoción que puede romper tu corazón es a veces la misma que lo sana, si se le da la oportunidad y el tiempo necesario.





	Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough (I don't know why)

Sirius sabía que mucha gente pensaba que era ridículo, quien se revelaría ante tan prestigiosa familia? Muchos matarían por estar en su lugar dentro de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Si podían darle de todo; fama, riqueza y un futuro asegurado. Lo que no sabían era la tortura diaria que era que soportarlos. Desde los castigos físicos por haber escrito de una manera no muy formal una tarea, hasta los castigos psicológicos que significaban tener a Walburga Black gritándole que nunca iba a llegar a ser nada en la vida. Una mujer encantadora, si le preguntaban a él. 

Aunque su madre podía llegar a ser una pesadilla, Sirius tenía en su mente otras cosas, como cierto chico con misteriosas cicatrices en la cara y un pasado siniestro. Remus nunca quiso contarle como las obtuvo, incluso cuando Sirius lo torturaba con cosquillas para que le cuente. Sin embargo, las cicatrices no eran ni de lejos lo más llamativo de Remus para Sirius, lo eran sus ojos. Imposiblemente verdes con un tinte de castaño, hacían que Sirius se sintiera en otro universo cuando los miraba detenidamente. 

Nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero sabía que si esos ojos le pedían que quemara al mundo entero, el felizmente los complacería. Que le importaba el mundo cuando tenía al suyo en sus manos cuando sostenía a Remus en sus brazos? 

La cara de Walburga cuando por fin se enteró que Sirius salía con Remus fue impagable. Bueno, tan impagable como lo era ser echado de la casa mientras su madre le revoleaba un jarrón y su padre lo quemaba del árbol genealógico. Sus padres lo tomaron como un acto de rebeldía, una fase, algo que Sirius solo estaba haciendo para molestarlos. Pero no importaba lo que ellos pensaran o que tanto quisieran que no sea verdad, Sirius estaba con Remus porque lo amaba. Le había llevado un tiempo admitirlo, descubrirse a sí mismo y eliminar los malos prejuicios que su maldita familia le había inculcado, pero de nuevo, cuando Remus lo miraba podía hacer que admitiera cualquier cosa que quisiera. 

Aprovecho que por lo menos pudo juntar las pocas posesiones con valor que tenía en su cuarto (entre ellas dinero que tomó del cuarto de sus padres) y se dirigió a la casa de Remus. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pues Remus le había dicho que esperara a contarles en el momento indicado. Pero para Sirius siempre era el momento indicado, nunca se iba a estar tan seguro como para evitar alguna posible represalia. 

Tenía una idea en su cabeza, y estaba muy emocionado por compartirla con Remus. Siempre hablaron sobre lo asombroso que sería viajar juntos, pasar el verano en un auto, yendo de pueblo a pueblo, de ciudad a ciudad, solo ellos dos y nadie más. Nunca pensó que en realidad podrían concretarlo, hasta ese día. 

Cuando toco la puerta del departamento Sirius escucho una serie de sonidos de pisadas del otro lado, demasiadas como para provenir de una sola persona, y cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió sus sospechas se confirmaron. Se encontró con el pelo castaño de Remus, pero a su lado, identificó al pelo color rosa chicle de su prima (Nympha)Dora Tonks. Al igual que el, ella era un fiel recordatorio de todos los fracasos de la familia Black, una mancha oscura en su historia familiar. 

El hermano de su madre, Cygnus Black, se casó con Druella Rosier, y juntos tuvieron a Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andromeda Black. Narcissa y Bellatrix encontraron esposos respetables en su comunidad, Bella casándose con Rodolphus Lestrange y Narcissa con el magnate (e idiota, según Remus) de Lucius Malfoy. Pero Andromeda se enamoró de alguien mucho más “por debajo de su nivel”. Es cierto que Ted Tonks no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a la rica Andromeda, pero ella le dejó en claro que solo con su amor le bastaba. Y juntos tuvieron a Dora (Nymphadora en realidad, pero ella lo odia), haciendo que no solo Andromeda sea tachada del árbol genealógico de los Black como le había pasado a Sirius, sino que también esto la convertía en un tema que jamás sería discutido otra vez; como si ella nunca hubiera existido. 

Sirius adoraba a su prima, no solo porque le caía bien sino por todo lo que su historia con su familia implicaba, por eso tampoco le importaba mucho que ella sea la ex de Remus. Sabía que tuvieron una relación tranquila, pero que terminó abruptamente cuando Tonks lo dejó por quien sabe por qué, añadiéndolo a la lista de cosas que Remus no quiere revelarle a Sirius. Esta bien sin embargo, porque a Sirius no le importa su pasado, sino su futuro. 

“Sirius? Qué haces aquí?” Sirius trato de no tomarse tan a pecho la casi invisible mueca de irritación que noto en la cara de Remus. 

“Hola Rem. Dora” hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Tonks. 

Tonks sonrió. “Hace mucho que no te veía primo” Dora dio una rápida mirada a su bolso, “Y a juzgar por lo que veo, las cosas siguen sin andar muy bien en la familia”

“Lo dices como si alguna vez hubieran funcionado bien”

“Touché”

“Dora, no te estabas yendo ya?” pregunto Remus, un poco más relajado que cuando vio a Sirius por primera vez minutos antes. “Se nota qué hay cosas de las que debo ocuparme”

“Claro, tu ocúpate de mi primo y fíjate que se sienta cómodo, se que sabes cómo” dijo Tonks, y le guiño un ojo a Remus, aunque su tono ocultaba algo que Sirius no pudo descifrar. “Nos vemos pronto Canuto” Sirius pudo identificar su perfume a vainilla danzando en el aire aún cuando está había desaparecido luego de despedirse. 

Remus se apoyo en la puerta y cruzó sus brazos, su mirada fija en la suya. Sirius alzo sus brazos, “Ya llegue a casa cariño?” había intentado que salga como una broma, pero salió más como una pregunta, pues Sirius no sabía si Remus no estaba tan enojado como para seguirle el juego o no. 

“Y solo te tardaste un año y medio”

Sirius bajó sus brazos en señal de derrota, “Oye, todos tenemos nuestros tiempos de acuerdo?”

“Y supongo que ahora es cuando me dices qué haces en la puerta de mi casa a las tres de la mañana?”

“Acaso no puedo visitarte cuando quiera?”

“Claro que puedes, pero no puedes responderme una pregunta con otra. Por lo que estoy viendo esto no es una simple visita” y señaló a la bolsa que tenía colgando Sirius en uno de sus hombros.

“Ah si, algo curioso sucedió”

Remus rodó sus ojos e irguió su cuerpo, dándose vuelta para entrar a la casa mientras decía, “Esto debe ser bueno” 

Sirius acepto la invitación silenciosa y entro también a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y dejando su bolso a un costado. 

“Creo que ya te debes estar haciendo una idea de lo qué pasó, pero en mi defensa, ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano”

“No me importa que haya pasado Sirius, era obvio que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero pensé que habíamos practicado para este momento para que no sucediera justamente esto, que te echen a la calle y te quedes sin casa”

“Rem, era muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar eso. No había ninguna posibilidad para que eso sucediera, no teniendo a Walburga y Orion Black como padres”

“Entonces para que pasamos horas practicando los posibles resultados de la conversación?”

“Es que te veías tierno imitando la voz de una mujer” Sirius sonrío y se acercó a Remus, quien trataba de seguir aparentando enojo pero que se derretía teniendo a Sirius tan cerca, “Además, esto nos da la excusa perfecta”

“Así?” dijo Remus, posando una de sus manos en la parte trasera del cuello de Sirius, entrelazando sin querer (queriendo) sus dedos con su pelo largo. 

“Si, ahora podremos vivir juntos” Sirius se abalanzó para besarlo, pero Remus le puso una mano en el pecho, lo que hizo que Sirius abriera sus ojos y lo mirara. 

“Vivir juntos dices?” La expresión de Remus se endureció por un segundo. 

Si el corazón de Sirius pudiera ir más rápido de lo que ya estaba yendo, se le saltaría del pecho en un segundo, “Hay algún problema?”

“No no, no lo hay. Es solo que.. nunca lo hemos discutido” Remus sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, cambiando su expresión a una más suave, “Eso es todo” 

“Si hay algún problema conmigo quedándome, puedo irme” Sirius alargó su mano en ademán de tomar su bolso devuelta, pero Remus le agarró el brazo. “No seas ridículo, puedes quedarte aquí. Me tomaste por sorpresa, pero nada más.”

Sirius lo miraba con sospecha, pero todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron al sentir los labios de Remus contra los suyos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, o como es que terminaron en el sillón y sin ropa, pero supo que no era una mala manera de empezar el resto de su vida con Remus. 

————————————————————

Habían pasado varias semanas ya desde que Sirius fue a la casa de Remus pidiéndole asilo, y si bien este no se mostró muy entusiasmado al principio, terminó aceptando. Sirius le contó su plan de pasar el verano viajando, pero Remus lo descartó, diciendo que no tenían el dinero suficiente como para hacerlo. En ese momento Sirius lo callo con un beso y se separó, fue hasta donde estaban sus cosas y dentro de uno de sus calcetines saco un puñado de billetes. A Remus casi se le descoloca la mandíbula, pues nunca había visto tanto dinero en su vida, y aunque eso no les ayudara a pagar todas las deudas, definitivamente les daba la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de verano. Decidieron que su destino final sería Edimburgo, eso les daba aproximadamente un total de 7 horas (si tenían suerte) en la carretera, pasarían una o dos semanas en algún hotel de allí, y luego volverían. Ese era el plan general, pues en realidad no querían planear tanto, querían ver que iban a hacer en el momento. 

Con las valijas en mano y el auto de Remus en marcha, en mal estado pero funcionando, se fueron alejando de londres y de todos sus recuerdos. A Remus le había llegado el rumor de que una banda a la que le gustaba Sirius iba a tocar en Leeds, y como estaba de camino hacia donde querían ir, les sonó como una perfecta excusa para tomar su primera desviación en su no-tan-pensado plan. Leeds estaba a unas buenas 4 horas de Londres asi que si se apuraban podrían llegar, pero como Sirius presentía, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al parecer no eran los únicos que querían escaparse ese día, porque los agarró un gran embotellamiento. Estuvieron varados 2 horas, más otras 4 para poder siquiera decir que estaban cerca de Leeds. Al final se rindieron y llegaron a la conclusión de que jamás llegarían, pues ya se había hecho de noche y ambos estaban cansados, y en esas condiciones no era prudente manejar. A Sirius no le aparecía ningún motel cercano en el mapa, pero si encontró una estación de servicio al costado de la carretera. Solo había una camioneta aparcada a un costado pero ninguno de los dos vio a su dueño por ningún lado. 

Decidieron que lo más prudente era dormir en el auto mientras se quedaban en la estación de servicio, así que Remus empezó a disminuir la velocidad para aparcarse. Apenas lo hizo, Sirius salió del auto rápidamente hacia lo que suponía que era el baño, pues Remus se negó a parar en la ruta para orinar porque el auto podría no arrancar devuelta. 

Cuando Sirius salió, se preocupó al no ver a Remus por ningún lado, pero el sonido de unas botellas de vidrio siendo aplastadas contra el suelo le llamó la atención y todos sus instintos se pusieron en alerta. Sigilosamente, fue acercándose hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con tres personas. 

Sirius se tenso. No sabía donde estaba Remus, ya era de noche, no tenia las llaves del auto, y ahora se encontró con dos chicos y una chica desconocidos. Y por lo menos la chica pelirroja y el chico que parecía ser su pareja eran bastante intimidantes. 

Inconscientemente Sirius salto al sentir unas manos rodearle la cintura, pero soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al darse cuenta de que era Remus. 

“Asustado bebé?” Remus estaba peligrosamente acercándose con su boca al punto débil de su cuello. Sirius se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó. Remus noto la cara de enojo de Sirius y se sintió culpable, aunque no tanto. “Relájate, ellos son Lily, James y Peter” dijo señalando a cada uno, “Conozco a Lily desde hace varios años, aunque haberla encontrado aquí fue una sorpresa. James es su novio, y Peter el de ahí es el el novio de James”. 

Lily largo una risa, y Peter se puso colorado. James se acercó juguetonamente hacia Remus y forcejearon en broma durante unos instantes mientras largaban carcajadas. Finalmente se soltaron y Remus se acercó a Sirius una vez más mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba a ellos con una familiaridad innata. 

“Encantada Sirius”, dijo Lily Evans dandole un beso en la mejilla. Su pelo color rojo fuego y sus ojos verde esmeralda hacían que se viera más como una diosa que como una persona real de carne y hueso, y si no estuviera con Remus, Sirius hubiera definitivamente coqueteado con ella. Claro, por Remus, y por el hecho de que su novio James Potter era tan intimidante como ella. Con pelo negro y despeinado como si se hubiera levantado recién de la cama, poseía un aire de superioridad difícil de expresar. “Todo bien hermano?” dijo él, mientras le daba la mano y una palmada en la espalda mientras lo saludaba. Por último estaba Peter, quien quizá no poseía los facciones de sus otros dos amigos, pero que tenía su propio aura de misterio inigualable. Sirius decidió que no se fiaba mucho de él, pero aún así lo saludo. 

“Así que, ustedes también se quedaron varados aquí?” dijo Sirius, al darse cuenta de que Lily, James y Peter, con un paquete de varías cervezas en la mano, se dirigían hacia la camioneta que habían visto él y Remus. 

“Nosotros le llamamos destino” dijo Potter mientras movía sus manos teatralmente. Lily le dio un codazo y se dirigió a Sirius, “Remus nos contaba que ustedes iban para el concierto de Leeds, nosotros íbamos también” 

Peter puso una cara de disgustado. “Si, hasta que la mierda que tengo por camioneta decidió quedarse sin gasolina” 

James bajo la puerta trasera de la camioneta y se sentó allí, ayudando a Lily a subirse a su regazo. “No te atormentes demasiado Colagusano, por lo menos todavía no habíamos comprado las entradas. Pásame una cerveza”

Peter de mala gana le alcanzó una y se apoyó a un costado de la camioneta. 

“Estar aquí es mejor que nada” dijo Lily, robándole la cerveza a James y tomando un trago ella misma. 

“Lo se, pero tenía la esperanza de poder prender los fuegos artificiales” Peter pateo una roca en el piso, “Estuve semanas ahorrando para poder comprarlos”

A James se le iluminaron los ojos y agarró la cara de Peter y le dio un beso en la frente. “Colagusano, Colagusano!”

Peter se separo y se froto la frente tratando de borrar su beso. “Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así”

“Eres un genio!” dijo James, ignorándolo por completo. Salto de la parte trasera y tomo a Lily en sus brazos mientras daba vueltas. 

“James, por favor para! Voy a vomitar!” James paro al instante y bajo a Lily. 

“Podemos prender los fuegos aquí! No hay nadie, por lo que nadie tiene la posibilidad de salir herido, además de que ningún vecino podría llamar a la policia por el ruido porque los únicos vecinos qué hay están a kilómetros. Es perfecto!”

Remus miro a Lily. “Creí que los merodeadores no eran tu tipo?”

“Que puedo decir? Me convenció su belleza” bromeó Lily. 

“Ven Sirius! Tu puedes ayudarme a colocarlos. Remus, tu puedes ayudar a Lily y a Peter a descargar las cosas y armar las sillas y la mesa. Creo que por el asiento de atrás había unas botellas de alcohol de más, y no se si también una botella de whiskey.”

Lily lo miro sorprendido. “Whiskey? Pero si a ti no te gusta” 

“Querida mía, estaba decidido a probar de todo este fin de semana” 

Sirius sonrío y miro a Remus. Se veía feliz de pasar tiempo su antigua amiga, y sinceramente, les cayeron bien todos, a pesar de que Peter todavía seguía sin convencerle. Por eso no dijo nada cuando James lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hacia unos cuantos metros alejados de los autos para que no pudieran dañarlos. 

“Así que,” empezó James, mientras le quitaba el plástico a las cajas y sacaba su lengua en forma de concentración “Eres el novio de Remus?”

Sirius se desconcertó ante tal franqueza. Era normal para él estar con Remus, pero nunca fueron más que ellos, y ninguno de los dos abunda mucho en amigos, así que tampoco podía hablarlo con alguien. Escuchar a alguien que no conocía hablar sobre su relación con Remus tan naturalmente definitivamente lo dejó desconcertado por unos segundos. 

James paro lo que estaba haciendo para alzar la mirada al ver que este no contestaba, pero Sirius rápidamente volvió a si mismo y dijo, “Si, podría decirse. Nosotros, hum, nunca tuvimos esa charla todavía. Pero hemos estado juntos por casi un año y medio ya, así que si, podría decirse” Sirius hablo demasiado rápido, delatando su nerviosismo, y le pasó la caja que estaba desembalando a James para luego tomar otra y hacer lo mismo. 

“Está bien amigo, no te cohibas. No sé tú pero yo soy bisexual, así que no me importa hablar de esto. Se que no tiene nada que ver, pero por ahí te sientes más cómodo sabiéndolo” 

Sirius levanto su mirada y vio que James lo decía con total honestidad, sin malicia alguna detrás de sus palabras, lo cual hizo que instantáneamente confiara en el como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. 

“No es tanto por mi,” empezó Sirius, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los plásticos mientras esperaba que James terminara. “Yo se lo que soy y lo que valgo, pero de pequeño me han enseñado tantas cosas diferentes que a veces se hace difícil hablarlo como si no fuera nada. “

“Pero no es nada, es una parte de ti. Claro que es importante, pero tampoco es lo único que te define como persona” James paro un segundo y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. “Yo estuve con Lily prácticamente toda mi vida. Bueno, no tanto. Ella al principio no quería ni acercarse a mi, digamos que era muy travieso de pequeño y eso le ponía los pelos de punta” James soltó una risita. “Pero al final, todo se dio. Claro, yo sabía quien era desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Lily me acepto aún así. Como el desastre bisexual que era” dijo en tono burlón, para tratar de alivianar el ambiente con una broma, “Jamás estuve tan agradecido con una persona como con ella. Somos lo que amamos, no quienes nos aman.”

Sirius se quedó contemplándolo un par de segundos más antes de decir, “Demonios Potter, hace una hora no hubiera creido que pudieras ser tan profundo” 

“Lo sé, viene en paquete con mi increíble estructura osea” 

Sirius arranco pasto y se lo tiro a la cara. 

Ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que escucharon a Remus gritarles. 

“Ya terminaron!? Que les está tomando tanto tiempo!?”

James junto sus manos al rededor de su boca y grito, “Deja de arruinar mis planes para follarme a Sirius! Un cumplido más y ya lo tenía en la parte trasera del auto!” Sirius no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.  
Pudo escuchar de fondo como Remus le decía a Lily que controle a su novio. 

“Confió en que alguien con tu pinta de emo tiene que tener un encendedor verdad?” le pregunto James. 

Sirius saco su encendedor de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a James. “Que clase de persona compra fuegos artificiales pero no un encendedor?”

“Alguien no muy inteligente, se nota que no has hablado lo suficiente con Peter para entenderlo” James se levanto y le tendió la mano a Sirius. “Vamos, antes de que Remus venga para aquí y patee mi culo”

Sirius tomo su mano y se levantó. 

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, ya habían armado una carpa, habían desplegado las sillas y pusieron una mesa de plástico en la que apollaron todas las botellas y comida que tenían. 

Sirius tomo un paquete de galletitas y lo examino. “Claro que apuesto a que sobreviviremos a base de esto”

“Era eso o nada” dijo Remus, tomando el paquete de sus manos y poniéndolo devuelta en la mesa. 

“Peter, yo y Sirius colocamos los fuegos, pero tienes que ir a prenderlos tú”

“De acuerdo!” dijo Peter muy exaltado. James le tendió el encendedor de Sirius y Peter lo tomo y salió corriendo para donde estaban los fuegos. 

El resto de la noche solo se puede describir con una sola palabra: magia. James prendió el estéreo y empezó a sonar una canción con una tonada pegadiza. Este tomo la mano de Lily y se puso a danzar por todo el estacionamiento, dando vueltas sin coherencia y tratando de imitar pasos de bailarines profesionales que claramente no le salían. Peter prendió la primer caja de los fuegos, y quedaron todos anonadados. Una explosión de blanco, rojo y azul se veía en el cielo. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. Sirius y Remus se acomodaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Ambos veían como Lily y James seguían danzando y tomando al compás de la música, mientras Peter prendía una caja de fuegos tras otra. Sirius se acomodo en el pecho de Remus mientras esté le pasaba el brazo por la espalda mientras que con la mano le hacia caricias en la parte baja. 

En algún momento de la noche, cuando estaba terminándose la última caja de fuegos artificiales, Peter les pasó unos cigarillos y el encendedor a Sirius y Remus. Sirius tomo uno, lo prendió y exhalo, sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando miro a su alrededor, estaban todos mirándolo, incluso Remus. No se dio cuenta por qué, hasta que miro su mano y el supuesto cigarrillo que le había pasado Peter. Claramente no lo era, pero el simple sabor que dejó en su boca lo confirmó. Miro con desdeño a todos hasta que apartaron la mirada. 

No podría creer que había pasado toda su vida sin probar marihuanna hasta ese momento. 

Lo revoleo lejos, pero Sirius escucho un sonido de desaprobación viniendo de Remus. Sirius lo miro y Remus realmente estaba haciendo un puchero. Este le pidió otro a Peter y lo encendió. Remus tomo el mentón de Sirius con una de sus manos, y la otra se la llevó a la boca para tomar una calada. Antes de que Sirius supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo, Remus ya estaba exhalando todo el humo en la boca de Sirius. 

Sirius se sintió tan relajado y excitante en ese momento, que al terminar, no pudo evitar conectar su boca con la de Remus y besarlo con fervor, inclinando su cuerpo para juntar sus cuerpos y eliminar cualquier espacio que pudiera existir entre sus cuerpos. 

No fue el sonido de los fuegos artificiales los que los separaron, sino fue el sonido de la botella de cerveza de Peter cayéndose de su mano y golpeando el suelo mientras este se desplomaba a su lado, borracho y ya dormido. 

Notaron que una situación similiar a la suya había sucedido con Lily y James, pero en el capó del auto de Remus. Quizá los sentimientos se estaban desbordando de Sirius, pero sabía que no iba a empezar a tener sexo con Remus mientras había otras personas presentes. Pero se conformaba con tener a Remus a su lado. 

Sirius se acomodo devuelta en el pecho de Remus y juntos se durmieron viendo como la última caja de fuegos artificiales se acababa. 

—————————————————————

Sirius se levanto a la mañana siguiente con la suave melodía de una canción de algún CD que James había dejado prendido en el auto. Busco a los demás con la vista, y no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al ver a Peter dormido en el suelo con un antifaz y garabatos escritos en la cara. Sin dudas eso fue obra de James antes de irse a dormir. 

A lo lejos pudo deslumbrar como Remus estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, maniobrandolo en su hombro, mientras que con una mano recogía algunas flores que se encontraban por allí y con la otra se llevaba la botella de whiskey a la boca. 

Sirius aprovechó el momento y revisó su propio celular, pero como era de esperar, ninguno de sus padres le hablaron. Solo tenía un mensaje de su hermano Regulus preguntándole cómo estaba. Le respondió algo rápido y bloqueó el celular devuelta. 

En ese momento Sirius sintió a Remus acercarse, dándole un beso en la frente y pasándole la botella de whiskey. Ninguno tuvo la brillante idea de llevar agua, ya que no pensaron que iban a estar tanto tiempo sin acceso a un hotel, o por lo menos a una fuente confiable de agua. Sirius acepto gustoso la botella de whiskey y le dio un trago. 

El corazón de Sirius paro de latir cuando Remus colocó en su cabeza una corona de flores, las mismas que estaba recogiendo cuando estaba hablando por teléfono. 

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos, aunque Sirius se trastabilló por haber saltado. 

Debió haber notado algo en la mirada de Sirius, — ya sea tristeza o lo que sea —, porque le subió el volumen a la radio del auto y empezó a imitar el baile de la noche anterior de James con Lily. El corazón de Sirius explotaba por el amor que le tenía a Remus, quien, sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaba ahí para estabilizarlo y hacerlo feliz. 

Sirius beso a Remus como si no hubiera un mañana, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esa muestra de afecto. 

Nunca se dijeron “te amo”, porque esas palabras parecían vacías a comparación de lo que sentían, o por lo menos así era para Sirius. Así que prefería demostrarlo, pero aún así, creía que jamás podría ser capaz de demostrar todo lo que sentía por Remus. 

Eventualmente, el dueño de la estación llego y Remus despertó a James y a Lily. Entre todos cargaron a Peter, quien todavía seguía cansado por la borrachera que se había agarrado, en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta. Desmantelaron las sillas y la mesa de plástico, y tiraron los papeles y las botellas vacías en un tacho de basura que había en el baño. Mientras cargaban gasolina en la camioneta, empezaron a despedirse. 

Sirius se despidió de James con un abrazo que para cualquiera que no los conociera creerían que se conocían de toda la vida, y Remus se despidió de Lily con la promesa de volver a juntarse de nuevo. Lily les contó que se iban a alojar en un motel que estaba a unas dos horas de allí, y arreglaron juntarse en ese mismo lugar para pasar unos días juntos, ya que si seguían durmiendo en sus autos iban a hacerle mal a sus espaldas. 

En ese momento Remus recibió un mensaje, y al abrirlo se sonrojó. Sirius estaba a punto de preguntarle de quien era si no fuera porque Lily se abalanzó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse. Remus bloqueó su celular, y se despidió de James, prometiendo seguir en contacto por las siguientes horas. James y Lily subieron a la camioneta y se fueron. Se notaba que Lily era la que manejaba porque James saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana para seguir despidiéndolos, hasta que no era nada más que un punto en el horizonte. 

Sirius miro a Remus y este tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado. Acomodaron sus cosas en el auto, y se fueron para el motel. 

—————————————————————

Sirius y Remus llegaron al motel, el cual era bastante acogedor pero a la vez muy humilde pero, ¿Que más da?, ya estaban allí y por el momento no tenían planeado volver. 

Tomaron sus cosas del auto, y se registraron en la entrada, pagándole la estadía de 10 dólares por día a una anciana simpática que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, y al recibir el dinero esta les dio la llave de su habitación N°10. 

A Sirius le llego un mensaje de James (cuando le había pasado su teléfono?) diciendo que se habían atrasado un poco ya que Peter no paraba de vomitar, pero que estaban en camino, solo que más tarde de lo planeado. Sirius le respondió con el número de habitación que les habían designado. 

Mientras hacían su camino para la habitación Remus empuja a Sirius suavemente, mira para ambos lados, y de repente se hecha a correr mientras largaba grandes carcajadas. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, Sirius se echa a correr detrás suyo. La vida y felicidad que Remus desprendió de esa carrera (que no duró más de 1 minuto) dejó a Sirius sin aliento. Remus se veía renovado, como si se hubiera mudado de cuerpo a unos más libre y feliz. 

Libre y feliz. 

Esas eran las palabras exactas con las que Sirius lo definiría en ese momento. 

Cuando se encontraron en la puerta de su habitación, Sirius tomo el rostro de Remus y lo beso. Remus lo tomo de las piernas y en un segundo estás estaban rodeando la cintura de Remus firmemente. A tientas Remus trataba de meter la llave en la puerta mientras trataba de no perder el contacto con los labios de Sirius. Ambos reían ante esta acción, y una vez que Remus pudo abrir la puerta, literalmente pateo las valijas hacia adentro y cerró la puerta de un golpe con su pierna. 

Lo que pasó después fue una mezcla de excitacion, adrenalina, libertad, felicidad, y por sobre todo, amor. Sirius sentía que ambos eran invencibles, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran juntos. 

Pero lo bueno nunca dura, las cosas siempre están en un cambio continuo, y no siempre terminan como uno querría o esperaba. 

Unos minutos después de haberse saciado uno del otro, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Remus rápidamente toma una sábana y la envuelve en su cintura, y al segundo que termina de hacerse un nudo para que esta no se cayera, abre la puerta. 

Sirius noto la tensión inmediata que se espació por toda la espalda y hombros de Remus, y noto una leve inclinación que hizo con su cuerpo para ocultar lo que o quien fuera que este del otro lado de la puerta, pero en una vacilación dejó un hueco descubierto, y la mirada de Sirius se cruzó con aquello que el quería apartarlo. 

Tonks. 

Aparentemente estaba sola, con el teléfono en la mano.

Al principio Tonks no hizo nada, solo se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, pero luego conectó sus ojos con los de Sirius y sumó dos más dos. 

Sirius pensó que debería haberse dado cuenta, la conexión de Tonks y Remus todavía era palpable en el aire, incluso la había notado aquel día que fue a la casa de Remus cuando sus padres lo habían echado de su casa por enamorarse de un hombre. De Remus. 

También explicaba el por qué Tonks ahora estaba dentro de la habitación gritando mientras empujaba y golpeaba a Remus en el pecho, y fue en ese momento en el que Sirius cayó en la realidad. 

Aquella llamada que había hecho Remus, aquellos mensajes que recibía y lo hacían sonrojar. Eran de Tonks. Todas las piezas se iban uniendo, y cada una era más dolorosa que la siguiente. 

Remus se dio vuelta y le dijo a Sirius que se quedara allí, mientras tomaba a Tonks del brazo y la llevaba afuera de la habitación. 

Claro que las piezas se estaban uniendo, pero comprender lo que le estaban mostrando era muy desgarrador como para admitirlo. 

Los minutos pasaban y ni Tonks ni Remus volvieron a aparecer. Ya con una gran ansiedad encima, Sirius se decidió a vestirse e ir a buscarlos. 

Las piezas siempre estuvieron ahí, esperando a que Sirius sea lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlas. 

El caso es: jamás se podría haber preparado lo suficiente. 

El estar buscándolos para que no se mataran entre sí, y terminar viéndolos en el patio trasero del motel, tan enredados entre ellos mismos que Sirius no sabía donde empezaba Remus y terminaba Tonks. 

.....No, Sirius jamás podría haberse preparado para aquello. 

No tenía sentido seguir jugando a quien era el más idiota en ese enfermizo juego al que habían arrastrado a Sirius, por eso este abrió la puerta con un estruendo, para que sepan que ya podía ver. Que ya no estaba más cegado. Que había decidido ver las piezas y enfrentar la realidad. 

Sirius desearía poder decir que encontró arrepentimiento en la mirada de Remus, o incluso en la de Tonks. Un arrepentimiento que le diría que era todo un malentendido, y que no era lo que él pensaba. Que había una explicación lógica para aquello. Pero Sirius sabía que no la había. 

Sirius acepto que lo único que encontró en sus miradas era la maldicion de haber sido descubiertos. 

No pudo soportarlo más, el sentir que su corazón y su vida se estaban rompiendo, así que limpio las lágrimas que se le habían caído si darse cuenta, miro a ambos (tomándose un tiempo más largo en Remus) y se fue. 

En ese momento a Sirius no le importaba no haber tomado su ropa o sus cosas, solo quería dejar ese momento y ese lugar atrás de todo su mundo.

Agradeció de una manera agridulce haberse puesto los pantalones de Remus, porque sabía que las llaves del auto estaban en el bolsillo, y de un momento a otro, corrió. 

Corrió, corrió y corrió. 

Pero sintió lo contrario a lo que había sentido cuando lo había hecho con Remus horas antes, no se sentía libre o feliz, se sentía atrapado y desplazado por dentro, como un vaso de vidrio al cual ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de dejar sobre una mesa, que simplemente tiraron al vacío para que se rompa. Penosamente todavía podía sentir que las lágrimas le caían sobre las mejillas, pero Sirius no podía juzgarse en ese momento. 

El amor de su vida le había roto el corazón. 

Merecía un poco de piedad sobre el mismo. 

Cuando llego al estacionamiento simplemente se subió, y arranco lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que Remus lo había seguido, sabía que él estaba en el mismo lugar donde el auto había estado instantes antes, y sabía que estaba gritando su nombre, tratando de que vuelva para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. 

Pero la cosa era que, nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a reparar esa enorme brecha que había creado entre ellos. 

Por eso Sirius siguió conduciendo sin mirar atrás. 

Llego un punto en el que las lágrimas ya no salían y los cigarrillos se extinguían en su boca como el humo que respiraba de ellos. Sintió el teléfono vibrar varias veces, pero no le presto atención; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como iba a moldear devuelta su corazón. Hasta que sintió un tono diferente, y sabía que no era una llamada, sino un texto. Y de quien provenía hacía que su ansiedad aumentara aún más. 

¿No quería dejarlo todo atrás? ¿No quería olvidar a la persona que le rompió el corazón sin importarle las consecuencias?

Esas preguntas no importaban para Sirius mientras se detenía a un costado del camino. Tomo un gran respiro, y abrió el mensaje que le había mandado Remus. Lo que había quedado de Sirius se hundía más y más con cada palabra que leía. 

Remus y Tonks nunca dejaron de verse. Incluso cuando cortaron y Remus empezó a salir con Sirius. El intento cortar todo, pero claramente no había funcionado. 

Remus lo había usado. 

Remus lo había usado. 

Remus lo había usado. 

Sirius decidió que era suficiente, el momento de piedad a sí mismo había terminado, y no iba a permitir que esto se llevara la poca vida que le quedaba. Bajó la ventanilla del auto y arrojó el celular al piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, como una personificación de como se sentía el en ese mismo momento. 

Pero no sin antes de responderle el mensaje. 

Remus había sido la primera cosa que había amado sin malas intenciones, la primera religión por la que habría estado dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas, habría caminado a través del infierno solamente para sentir como suspira su nombre en su cuello... y lo había roto. 

“Rezo para que tu vida sea buena, hijo de puta”

Sirius arranco devuelta el auto, y por fin, tenia un curso. 

—————————————————————

Sirius llego a la casa de Regulus, pidiéndole hospedaje, cansado, hambriento, deshidratado, y con su corazón roto en las manos. Su hermano le preparó la habitación de huéspedes, y Sirius aprecio que Regulus no le hiciera preguntas y se limitara a abrazarlo, porque en ese momento, tuvo una leve esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. 

Y esa misma noche, cuando Sirius se acosto a dormir, prometió que no iba a llorar por Remus como un estúpido.


End file.
